Optimus Prime's Daughter
by Ninjagirl93
Summary: OK, chapter on is back up! this story is about Optimus Prime's daughter who's story has been lost in time. It includes some of our favorite charaters and some of my own.
1. prolog

Prolog:

_My name is Optimus Prime. The story I want to tell you a story about my daughter, but where to start? I suppose I should start form the beginning..._

I met my companion, Raindown, when she eleven Earth years old. I was her mentor, teaching her everything I knew about weapons, Cybertron, and how to care for others. At this time we were in not at war and all lived in peace. My father, Primus, made sure this peace wasn't disturbed for many stellar cycles before he was killed by my best friend, Megatron.

Raindown was a pretty, but strange, fembot. She had a very strange sense of humor and could trick you in to almost anything. She tricked me into helping her clean one of the guns in the armory, which when opened blew gun powder into the air covering everything.

Her bright green optics lit up at the sight of me.

"You look so funny!" she laughed.

I looked at myself in one of the metal walls that hadn't gotten covered. My blue optics stuck out like a sore circuit against the black powder on my face. I laughed when I threw powder at her. Now she looked like me.

* * *

Nine years later, when she was eighteen and I was twenty three, I asked Rain to unite with me. I asked her in Cybertronion Park, which is now, sadly, a fiery wreck.

"*Gasp,*" she breathed. "Optimus…I… Yes!"

She leaped into my arms and kissed me.

* * *

Not a year, later a shot rang out through the town. Bots were running out of the Town Hall shouting "Primus has been shot."

"No." I had said to myself running up to the building, leaving Raindown with my friend Rocket and his companion Coraline in the park.

I ran as fast as I could to my Sires office only to find him on the ground, shot in the chest, bleeding oil and energon everywhere.

"Optimus," He said through the oil in his mouth. "You…must stop him."

"Who? Sire…who?" I cried.

"Me…mega." He said weakly.

"Tell me Primus." I said holding back tears.

"Megatron." Primus said going offline. I stared into his dead grey optics for a moment. I coldn't belive what I was seeing.

"Sire…Sire. NO!" I cried as Raindown, Rocket and Coraline came in.

"Sweet spark, what's…" Raindown said running in. "Oh slag. Optimus…I…"

She put her arms around me. I broke down with her holding me.

* * *

That night everyone gathered at the Town Hall to morn over our loss.

"Optimus," I heard a voice call. it was my freind, Red Alert. "I…I'm so sorry."

He gave me a hug and then hugged Raindown. I didn't hug back though. I didn't want anyone to be near me right me. I wanted to find Megatron and find out why he did this. As far as I knew, he had loved and respected Primus as much as I had.

"I need some air." I said more to myself than anyone. I didn't notice the sad look my friends and family gave me as I left.

* * *

I had walked all the way to Megatron's bunker before I heard Rocket calling to me. Apparently he had followed me to make sure I was safe.

"Optimus!" He panted. "W-where are you going?"

"To find Megatron." I called back.

"Megatron?" he said catching up to me. "As in General Megatron? You old friend?"

"Yes, Sire said he did it to him." I said in a monotone voice.

"Wha… but how? Why?" Rocket said, his deep blue optics widening.

"I don't know."

* * *

I knocked on the door and immediately Megatron answered.

"What do you want?" Megatron yelled.

"Why did you do it?" I screamed.

"Do what Prime? Why the Pit are you here?" He shot back, he seemed to be a a very foul mood. It was normal for him to be snarky with me but this time something semed off.

During this time I saw he was covered in thick black oil.

"Doing an oil change?" I said sarcastically.

"What?!" Megatron said. The light went out of his red optics. I knew he did it. "Listen to me Prime…"

"No," I yelled cutting him off. "You listen. Why did you do it? TELL ME!"

"Hem, so you want to know why." Megatron said with a smirk. "I did it because I'm done with this 'No fighting only love' slag. Now I'm in charge and I plan to change a few things. See you real soon Prime." I was shocked. Since when did that all change? It was partcially his idea in the first place.

He laughed and slammed the door before Rocket or I could respond.

"Prime…" Rocket said giving me a solemn look.

"I know. We need to tell the others" I said transforming and taking off of the base. Rocket wasn't far behind.

* * *

When we got there Red Alert pulled me to the side.

"Optimus great news." He said with a smile.

"Not now I…" I started

"Raindown's pregnant!" Red Alert said grabbing my shoulders.

* * *

Ok re-writes are not fun. But I think I'm happy with it this time around. New chapters and edits soon to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok sorry it took so long to get this one up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. No sparklings yet but they will come in around chapter four.

Sire= Father Creator= Mother Stellar cycles= Years Nano Click = Second Pit= hell Well of All Sparks= heaven Mech=boy/man Fembot/femmie=girl/women

Chapter one: News

I stopped struggling and looked at Red Alert. Had I heard him right? Could she really be.

Red Alert apperently read my expression and smiled. "We need to get her and Coraline to the Medic Bay." He said turning his back to me and Rocket, but Rocket stopped him.

"What? Coraline?" Rocket said in a shocked voice. "What's wrong with her?" He hadn't heard the news.

"You didn't know?" Red responded, shocked but smiling. "She's having a little bot too!"

Rocket almost fainted, and would have if we hadn't caught him. He could act like such a femmie some times.

"Like I was saying," Red Alert started again. "We need to take them to the Medic Bay so I can plant the chips into pods so they can grow into sparklings."

This would be Rocket and Coraline's second sparkling. Their first bot was Hot Shot. Hot Shot was now four and a half and in training to become a war bot, just like his Sire.

"Red, will you take Raindown and Coraline? We need to tell the rest of the bots what really happened to my Sire." I said lightly pushing on his shoulder to pass him, but he grabbed my arm.

"What you know who killed him?" Red Alert said as his blue optics light up.

"Yes, it was Megatron." Rocket blerted out before I could shut him up, thought I was glad that Rocket spoke up. I could barely say it myself.

"Prime," Red Alert said smiling. "That's impossible. He loves you and loved you Sire like family.

"Apparently he only wanted to get close to kill Primus." I said shaking off his hand.

Raindown ran up to me and kissed me before I could get away from Red Alert.

"Optimus," She said excitedly. "Did you hear? We're having a sparkling!" Luckily she hadn't heard our conversation. I didn't want to to worry too much.

Hot Shot and Coraline ran past us to Rocket to tell him their good news. How could I ruin this one happy moment in our time of despair? I hated to tear everyone apart.

"No, that's great." I said with all the excitement I could muster. "Rain, I know who killed my Sire...it was Megatron." I sighed.

"What?" she said putting her arms around my neck again. "But isn't he like your half brother?" This was true.

* * *

After my Creator died my Sire put his arms around both me and Megatron and had said, "Optimus, Megatron. I need to tell you something." there was some sadness in his voice.

"What is it sir?" Megs had said.

"You're...both my sons. Megatron is you half brother Optimus." he said looking at me. Past him, I saw the shock in Megatron's face. I didn't know then but now that I think about it, I also saw anger deep with in his optics.

After Primus said this to us, our relationship went south. Megatron never spoke to me again. I couldn't understand this at the time. I was only six, and he was eight.

* * *

"Yes, Rain I need you to go with Red Alert and Coraline to the Medical Bay." I sad and gently pushed her towards the medic bot.

"But…" She tried to fight back.

"No rain. I need you to do this. I don't want you to be here if a riot breaks out." I said. She pulled me into a hug and sighed sadly. I know she wanted to be there but if by chance a riot did break, I wasn't going to risk her and our sparklings life.

I let her go and she went to Red Alert. He was standing at the door with Hot Shot, Coraline and Rocket. Rocket was hugging Coraline and smiling at Hot Shot.

"I promise I'll be there as soon as I can." I said to Raindown. She looked at me once more with sad green optics.

"Rocket are you staying?" I asked turning to him.

Rocket gave his wife a sad look and said "Yes."

"Stay?" Coraline cried. "Why on Cybertron would you do that?"

"I need to help Prime with something." He said avoiding her gaze. Apperently, he wasn't going to tell Coraline about Megatron.

"What's so important that you can't be there for you wife?" She yelled her blue optics flashed with anger.

"We know who killed my Sire." I said saving Rocket from being torn up into scrap metal. She stared at me with a surprised look.

"Who?" She asked

"Megatron." Red Alert and Raindown said at the same time.

Unfortunately, not only had Coraline and Hot Shot heard it, so did everyone else.

Everyone was whispering:

"What did he say?"

"What about the General?"

Those were only some of the whispers I heard.

"Come on, let's go Creator." Hot Shot whispered and took Corday and Rain's hands and led them toward the door, with Red following.

As soon as they where gone, Rocket and I ran up to the podium.

"Fembots and Mechs, I need you to listen." I said as loud as I could so everyone could hear me. "I know who killed my Sire, Megatron." I hesatated a bit but the truth had to be known.

Gasps were heard in every direction. Some whispered that I was crazy, and others said he was planning this for stellar cycles. Then someone started clapping.

"Well, well Prime," Megatron said as the crowd split to let him through. "You couldn't keep our little secret could you? You had to tell the whole damned world about it."

One fembot screamed at the sight of all the oil he still had on him, my Sire's oil. I wondered why he still hadn't bothered to clean himself off.

"What the Pit are you doing here Megatron?" I shouted.

"What else would I be doing?" He sneered. "I want to clime my place as leader of Bots."

As he said this some rouge Academy bots burst through the ceiling.

"Bulldozer," Megatron shouted "take all the fembots to the back room. Bonecrusher, make sure none of the Mechs follow."

Megatron, Bonecrusher and another one I've never seen before formed their guns and aimed at all the mechs while Bulldozer took the fembots. I wasn't sure what he had planned for the femmies, but it couldn't have been good.

As soon as the femmies where gone, Megatron let the men leave the building. Rocket and I looked at on another. We both needed to see if Raindown and Coraline were ok.


	3. Chapter 2

Here we go guys, the war has finally broken out and Optimus and Rocket have to get to Raindown and Coraline to warn them of the bots. But will they escape the danger alive?

* * *

Chapter two: Rebellion

We ran as fast as we could the Medical Bay. As soon as we got there we ran to Red Alert's office where Coraline and Raindown where sitting on a table.

"Wow, Babe you look great." Rocket said hugging Coraline.

Red Alert had already put the chips into the pods and inserted the pods into the femmies. Coraline's pod fit perfectly into her body, for she had already had a little bot, so her armor knew to stretch more. Raindown on the other hand, looked as though something had gone wrong. The only way I knew this wasn't true was because I'd seen Coraline when she was carrying Hot Shot.

Rain's pod was sticking out a little so you could see the wires in the glass pod form around the chip.

"Don't you dare say I look funny." Rain scould at me.

"Ha," I said. "I could but I think you look beautiful."

"You're just saying that so I don't rip you into scrap metal." She said smiling and kissing me. This was harder to do now that her middle was sticking out two feet. No need to say but it was awkward.

"Woo, is this what it looks like when femmie's are pregnant?!" Hot Shot said coming into the room. "How come Rain's is sticking out more Creator?"

"It's normal for first time Creators." Red Alert said turning to him. " Her armor might or might not cover it all the way later on."

"Oh." Hot Shot said as his cheeks glowed a little red. "Sorry."

"It's ok Hottie." Rain smiled. "So, how did it go?"

"What, oh right." I said snapping back to reality. "Coraline, Raindown, and Hot Shot you need to go into hiding."

"What?" they said in unison.

" Optimus, what is this about?" Coraline asked.

"Megatron is sending all fembots to the main base." I said. "In other words he's kidnapping all fembots so he can raise an army."

"Honey I think your being paranoid." Raindown said taking my hand.

"No, Rain it's true I…" Rocket tried to say but a flare went through the hallway and exploded near the door.

Screams were heard from all around the building.

"Quickly this way." Red Alert said opening a door in the back of the room.

"You two go," I told to Raindown and Coraline as Rocket and I formed our guns.

As they ran out, a robot came through the door. It was the one that pointed the gun at me earlier, the one I didn't know.

"There you are Prime," he said aiming a gun at me. "Megatron says to bring you to him so he can kill you."

He aimed at my head and fired up. Right then Hot Shot went under his arm and shot him in the chest. The bot fall backwards and screamed.

"Thanks." I said to Hot Shot.

"So, now what do we do sir?" Hot Shot said turning to me.

"We…need to go," I said turning to Red Alert. "We need to find a place to hide. Then we'll come back and recruit bots."

"Recruit?" Rocket cried. "Optimus, are you saying we…fight?"

I nodded. "Yes Rocket, I'm saying we must."

"Wow, the first war on Cybertron…" Red Alert said solemnly.

* * *

"So what do we call ourselves?" Hot Shot chirped as we entered the tunnel.

"We'll call ourselves the Autobots." I said as I helped Red shut the door.

"Autobots?" Hot Shot said looking confused.

"It was his Sire's nickname in the army." Red Alert said. "He was called Auto because everything came to him automatically."

Hot Shot tilted his head in confusion. Rocket rolled his optics and put an arm around him.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go find Rain and Corday."

As we walked further down the tunnel, we could hear Raindown and Coraline. They were about a mile away.

"Raindown!" I cried

"Coraline!" Rocket cried with me.

"Mommy!" Hot Shot said taking off, running full speed down the tunnel.

"Hot Shot wait!" Rocket called after him.

* * *

We all ran after Hot Shot trying to get him to come back. We weren't sure if it was them or not. As we got closer to where Rain and Corday were, we saw two bots holding them hostage. Hot Shot has his guns raised but he didn't dare shoot. He knew better. He risked hitting his Creator, Raindown, and the two unborn sparklings.

"Put your weapons down or we'll shoot." One yelled, his optics gleaming.

I had no choice. I formed my guns, took careful aim, and fired at the bots. After the sound of the gunfire died, I heard Raindown and Coraline screaming. When the smoke finally cleared, we could see why.

They weren't hurt but the bad bots where. Some how I had managed to get a clear shot at both of their heads. Energon and oil where leaking on to the femmies and coating them in blood. Rocket and I rushed over to help them get the bots off.

"What the Pit where you thinking?" Rocket cried as we got over to them.

"I had no choice." I said helping Rain to her feet. "They could have killed us all."

"So you shot at us?" Raindown said glaring at me.

"No I..."

"You could have killed the four of us!" Coraline shouted.

At first I didn't understand what she was saying, and that must have shown on my face.

"HELLO WE'RE PREGNANT!" she yelled, her voice echoed through the tunnel.

"Right… I… guess I wasn't thinking." I said looking at the ground. "I just…I wanted to protect you guys…but I guess..." I tried to say.

"It's ok. No one was hurt…of us anyway." Rain said lifting my head and kissing me.

Everyone was silent the rest of the way down. After about an hour of more walking, we finally got to a hatch. When Red Alert opened it we found ourselves in a large bunker.

"Where are we?" Hot Shot said looking around with wide blue optics.

"This is an emergency bunker for if the Medical Bay got full." Red Alert said closing the door behind us. "Primus also built it for if a war broke out."

"Ironic." Rocket said helping Coraline sit down. "A bot about peace built a war bunker."

"Ya never know do you." Red said sitting by Hot Shot, whose optics where glazed over from all the excitement.

"It's perfect Red." I said looking around. "This will become our head quarters."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Forming the Team

After we got Raindown, Coraline and Hot Shot settled into the bunker, Red Alert, Rocket and I left to find some others who wanted to join or needed help. As Red shut the hatch, we heard the three of them crying. Rocket and I wanted to run back in there to tell them everything would be ok. I wanted so badly to hold Raindown and tell her that everything was going to be ok, even if I wasn't sure myself. The thing that stopped us was Red Alert.

"We need help. We can't do this alone." He said taking our arms.

He practically had to push us all the way down the tunnel back to the Medical Bay building.

As was got closer to the door, we saw that the door had been bent inward toward us.

"Be ready for anything men." I said as we formed our guns.

Red stepped forward and pried the door open and we stepped inside. When we stepped in we saw his office had been destroyed. There where even bullet hole and oil spilled everywhere.

"Help…" Someone called. "Please…anybody there?"

We ran out to the hall to see a young bot bleeding oil and Energon everywhere.

"Is…is someone there?" He said in a weak voice.

"Yes, we're here." Red said rushing to his side." What's your name kid?"

"My…my name is…is Surefire." The bot said. "I can't feel my l…legs sir."

We looked down and saw on legs was missing and the other was broken into pieces.

"Optimus, will you go into my office and find a flat, metal piece. I need to stop the bleeding." Red Alert said to me narrowing his blue optics. I knew that look well. It meant Surefire might not last.

I ran back into his office and looked around. It wasn't hard to find some metal since the whole room was torn to pieces. the only hard part was finding one without too many holes in it.

'Megatron, why the Pit are you doing this?' I though to myself. 'There's no need for this.'

I picked up a piece of metal that that didn't have bullet holes in it and ran back to Red Alert.

"Thanks Prime." Red said taking it and heating it so he could bend it in to place.

"AHHHHH!" Surefire screamed when red put the hot metal on his leg.

"Please hold still. It won't hurt as much if you quit struggling." Red said holding Sure's shoulder.

While Red was repairing Surefire, I heard another cry for help.

"Rocket, Optimus, go find out who it is. I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to get him to the base." Red Shouted.

"Right, will do." Rocket said. He had a far off look on his face, as if his body was an empty shell.

I knew how he felt. We had lived in a place with no war. Now that had all changed in a matter of mega cycles.

"Help!" a fembot screamed. "No, please don't shoot! My brothers done nothing to harm anyone. He's just a sparkling!"

Then the worst sound any bot could hear the sound of a gun and the scream of a femmie who saw it all. We ran guns drawn into the room where we heard the screams. The femmie was crying as the evil bot, known as Bonecrusher, picked her up to carry her away.

"Aww, look," Her said turning to us and turning the girls head. "It's Prime and his pathetic friend."

At that he shot at us. Lucky for us he had bad aim. He shot around us but never hit. On the other hand, we had excellent aim and shoot him right in the processor. He wasn't dead, but at leas he was down so we could get the fembot.

She was young, maybe eight or nine. Then we saw here brother. He had been shot multiple times in the body but the shot to the head killed him. He was only three montsh by the look, for he didn't have any armor around his body to protect him.

Rocket picked up the femmie and asked for her name.

"S…St…Stu…" She tried to say but to shocked at what had happened to talk.

"It's ok," I said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll protect you from harm."

"Rocket," I said as we walked out if the room "Take her to the Autobot base. I'm going to look for some others."

"You got it boss." He said still looking out of it.

* * *

As he got further away I couldn't help but think about our unborn bots. What would it be like to grow up in a corrupt world not knowing of peace?

I wiped a tear away and walked into another room. There I found a small young mech hiding under a table. I picked him up and he chirped a little be for settling in to my arms.

I paroled the whole building and found some more bots hiding out. I told them to come with me to a safe place. Out of the five bots I'd found the only one that needed carried was the young mech, who had lost his father. One of the bots was a medic named Ratchet. He told me the young bot name was Ironhide. He was only six months old. Another youngling named Jazz told me he was Ironhide's charge if any thing happened to his parents. After some introductions I took them to the door that lead to the bunker.

"What is this Prime?" a mech named Prowl said. "Some way to get us to Megatron?"  
"No," I said taken aback. "This leads to Autobot base, the…safe house or base of the rebellion if you wish."

We entered the tunnel and I lead them to the hatch at the end of it. When we got there we could hear the bots inside talking. I opened the hatch and every thing went quiet. Everyone looked at us. The first to move was Raindown who ran to me and put her arms around my neck.

"Optimus, what happened? What was it like out there?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

I put an arm around her, while beckoning the others inside with the other. When she saw Ironhide she smiled and stroked his helm. He chirped in response as I set him on his feet.

"Prime what happened?" Coraline said as Rocket embraced her.

"As you can see Coraline, it's not good out there." I said as the new recruits sat down.

The only one that didn't was Ironhide, who was hiding behind me. When Rain took his hand and sat down he let out a little yelp, but he settled in her lap and hugged her. She gently rubbed his helm as we talked and he fell in to recharge. Again my mind went to our children and what thir world was going to be like.


	5. Chapter 4

Ok Sparking time!

* * *

Chapter Four: New Spark

A few weeks later more bots came to join our team. This is when we began building on to the base.

Also during this time Hot Shot and Rocket came up with a badge all Autobots would wear. It was a red face that looked like my father, who looked a little like I did. Once the mold was finished, we all got it stamped on to us after Red made the pieces.

It took two months for the base to be finished. By this time we had over two hundred Autobots recruited. A few days after complication, Raindown and Coraline's pods where ready to be removed. The bots would be the first to be born during the war.

Both femmies where rushed to the new Medical Bay. Red and Ratchet had Rocket and I wait outside the door until the girls where done.

Rocket and I waited outside not knowing what would happen or what was going on. Twenty Earth minutes later Red Alert came out saying the bot's had been born…at the same time. We gave him a confused look. Bots that weren't twins that are born at the same time are rare and far between.

"Come see them for yourselves." He said stepping out of our way.

We walked in and saw our wives sitting there with these strange gray things in their arms.

'That's what a sparkling looks like?' I thought.'Has it been that long that a sparkling was born?'

"Optimus," Raindown said looking up to me, she sounded tired. " It's a femmie!"

I sat down next to her and look at the little gray mass of wires and bolts. She looked up at me and I saw she had the same rare green optics her Creator had. She blinked and gave me a look like she wasn't sure what was going on.

"What should we name her?" I said as the little bot grabbed my finger.

"How about…Starlight." Rain said rubbing the sparklings helm. "Because her optics light up like the stars above."

I smiled at Raindown and kissed her head. "That's perfect."

"Rocket don't hurt him!" Coraline said in a worried and tried voice.

"I won't." He said holding his sparkling above his head.

Coraline looked at us with tired sky blue optics. She seemed to be used to this.

"I hope he doesn't drop Bumblebee on his head like he did with Hot Shot." She said smiling.

"I was dropped?!" Hot Shot said as he entered the room. The poor youngling looked terrified.

"Explains a lot doesn't it boy?" Rocket said handing Bumblebee to Hot Shot.

"Uhh…I don't," Hot Shot tried to say but was forced to hold his little brother any way. "Uhh…hi."

I watched Hot Shot hold Bee in an awkward position which caused Bee to cry out.

"Here you hold her." Raindown said giving me Starlight.

She was heaver than she looked. Star looked at me with giant green optics and chirped.

She clicked and cooed as she setteled in my arms. Then Bumblebee and Starlight started to make a strange beeping noise.

"Uhh…what's going on?" Hot Shot said holding Bumblebee away from him agian.

"Sound like their calling for each other." Red Alert said taking Bee from Hot Shot. As he brought him closer to Starlight it got louder until they touched, then I stopped.

"What…what just happened?" I whispered.

"I…I guess since they where born at the same time, they have this connection. The only why to stop the sound seems to be to have them touch." Red Alert said looking confused himself. "Usually this only happens with twins."

When I looked down at the little ones they where holding hands and looking at each other, it was cute. Bumblebee was purring while Starlight just gave him a confused look and warbled.

* * *

As we left the Bay and headed back to our bunkers, Rocket come up to me and whispered, "Think Prime, if Bee or Star ever get lost, we can us the other to find them."

This made me think, if one died would the other be able to locate their body or would they be lost forever? I shook the thought out of my processor and tried to think of something happier.

* * *

The first night with Starlight was the hardest. She didn't cry much, but she just wouldn't sleep. With those big bright green optics of hers, she lit up the whole room; she didn't let us sleep either.

"Starlight sweetie please, go to sleep." Raindown cooed in a sleepy voice as she picked her up for the millionth time.

"Maybe she's not tired." I said yawning. "Here let me see her."

Raindown rolled her optics and handed her to me. Starlight looked up and cooed again. I started to hum a song that my creator used to sing to me when I wouldn't recharge.

"Never knew you could sing." Raindown said giving me a sly look.

"Never really had the chance too." I said looking at the now recharging Starlight.

"Well at least it worked." She said taking Star and laying her back down.

I smiled and we went back to the berth, now we could recharge in peace.


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter is about when Hot Shot is stuck spark sitting Bumblebee and Starlight. It's cute!

* * *

Chapter Five: The Spark Sitter

Only a few months after being sparked Starlight started to crawl. To keep her out of trouble, we took her to the main deck so she could practice without getting squished. It was a large space and very few bots came there.

We got there and saw Rocket and Coraline had brought Bumblebee to do the same thing. Starlight and Bumblebee started to beep again, but this time they crawled and hugged each other. It made me laugh.

"They grow up so fast." Coraline said with tears in her optics.

"Oh Primus here we go." Hot Shot said leaning up against a wall.

We laughed, but I stopped when I felt something run in to my leg.

"Oh Starly, are you ok?" Rain said picking her up. Starlight was crying but made no noise. This wasn't normal, she should be screaming in pain.

Just then the alarms when off causing both the younglings and us to cry out. Bumblebee hid behind his creator and Starlight hid her face in Rain's shoulder.

"Hot Shot, stay here and watch them." Rocket said picking up Bee and giving him to his older brother.

"But I…ok." Hot Shot said after receiving a look from Rocket and took Bumblebee.

Rain down reluctantly gave Starlight to Hot Shot, she kissed her helm and ran out of the room with me. I was worried that a bot so young was watching them but we had not other choice.

* * *

Hot Shot's View:

"I can't take care of them." I said out loud. "I'm only five stellar cycles!"

I sighed and I looked at my brother and Starlight. I set them down and they looked up at me and tilted their heads in confusion.

"Well…go play," I said looking back at them. "Go on."

Bumblebee made beeping noises in a high pinched voice

Starlit turned to him and warbled back to him in the same voice.

"Huh?" I didn't understand. The sparklings can't talk yet, but they seemed to know what one another is saying.

Then they sat down and stared at me. I looked down and them, they looked really small now. I was at least ten feet tall and they where at least four or five feet. So I decided to sit with them to seem less intimidating. They both sat up and backed away even before I was on my knees.

"I won't hurt you." I said.

They beeped and started to crawl.

"Hey wait." I cried running after them.

They screamed and started to laugh. 'Oh I get it, they're playing a game!' I thought to my self. So I laughed and cashed them. We must have played chase of at least two hours and where having such a blast I didn't ever notice our parents came in.

* * *

Optimus's View:

When we entered the main deck we saw all three of them playing together.

Starlit laughed crawling up to Hot Shot and holding on to his leg.

"Oh no you got me. I am going down." He said pretending to fall and sitting on the ground.

Both little bots laughed and hugged Hot Shot.

"So much for not wanting to Spark sitting Hottie." Rocket said smiling at his son.

"I…never said that." Hot Shot said holding Bumblebee and Starlight in one arm.

"Uh huh sure." Coraline said sarcastically.

Starlight warbled reaching for Raindown.

"Hi Starly," she said taking Star form Hot Shot. "Did you have fun? Maybe Hot Shot should spark sit more often."

Hot Shot's optics flickered with excitement for a sec, but being him he had to act like it was nothing. Five year olds.

"Aw, they where nothing really." He said folding his arms.

All four of us rolled our optics.

"Well, I think I need to call the Autobots to this room for a debriefing. So, Hot Shot, if you don't mind taking them to the bunker…" I said giving him a look.

"Ok sure." Hot Shot said, his optics flashing again.

"Hot Shot!" both Starlight and Bumblebee shouted.

We all looked at them in surprise. They weren't suppose to talk until they where six months.

* * *

Hot Shot's View:

I took Bumblebee from creator and Starlight from Raindown and headed out the door. As I walked out I heard our parents talking about the reasons why they where talking so young. I just wondered why they said my name when, especially Starlight, barley knew me. I shook it out of my head and started walking again.

I don't know why but I felt like using the tires on my feet to get there faster. As we speed through the base, the sparklings where screaming and laughing. When we stopped at the door to my families bunker they where still laughing, and where now starting to hiccup.

"Hot Shot!" Starlight giggled.

Maybe I was wrong about them; maybe it wasn't so bad to spark sit.

When we got in I set them down and they started crawling again. That's about when they started to make a strange chirping noise. It was different from the beeps they made then they where away from each other, this one sounded like a bomb was about to go off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as they sat down and looked at me.

Then Starlight fell over and didn't sit back up.

"Oh slag." I said running over to her. "Starly, you ok?"

When I got over to her I saw that she was powered down, not offline but sleeping. I looked at Bumblebee and saw he had powered down too, only he was sitting up. I smiled to myself and scooped them up, and set them on Bumblebee's berth. As they lay down they cuddled up to one another. They looked like an old married couple only smaller. The only other thing older bots didn't do was suck on their thumbs, like these two did. Bumblebee also put an arm around Starlight's waist and Star cuddled closer to him. It made me laugh.

I must have also slipped into recharge for again, I didn't hear them come in.

"Hot Shot…Hoooot Shooot." Creator said shaking me gently.

"*Snort*. Huh what?" I said waking up to see blurred images. "Oh I …I must have *yawn* fallen asleep."

"I see that." She sad laughing. "Go ahead and go back to recharge."

"Not before we thank you." Raindown said pulling me in to a hug and kissing my helm.

"Come on Rain." Optimus said laughing and picking up Starlight.

She stirred and whimpered for a second and Bumblebee chirped.

I think they knew they where being separated again.

* * *

Poor Sparklings. hey I have another story that I'm writing so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: A Night with Starlight

**Optimus Prime's View:**

As we left the bunker and said goodnight, Starlight half way opened her optics.

"Hot Shot?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"No sweetie. Hot Shot's in his bunker for the night." I said.

She shifted in my arms and fell back into recharge. I think all that running with Hot Shot and Bumblebee wore out her servos.

* * *

When we got in to our bunker and I went to set Star in her berth, she started to cry.

"What's wrong Starly?" Raindown cooed as she took her from my arms. "Optimus will you get her some Energon? I think she's hungry."

I went to the corner of the room and pulled out a small Energoncube from the dispenser and took it back to Rain. She tried to feed Starlight but Star pushed the cube away and didn't want to eat.

"Ok, what's wrong sweet spark?" Raindown said putting Star's head on her shoulder.

Starlight just kept on crying. Rain then tried to bounce and rock her but nothing worked.

"You want me to try?" I said putting my arms around her waist.

"Would you please?" She sighed handing her over.

Once she was in my arms I started to hum the song again and immediately Starlight quieted down.

"You're good at this. You sure this is you first sparkling?" Raindown whispered as she set Starlight in her berth again.

"I'm pretty sure." I whispered and put a hand on her shoulder. We stood and watched our youngling sleep and "awwed" when she started to suck her thumb.

"Hmmm, Optimus," Rain sighed. "I think we should have another Sparkling."

"I…uhh…" I said taken aback.

"I don't mean now." She said giggling. "I meant when she's older."

I smiled as she wrapped me in a tight embrace. Least to say, we kept each other company through the night.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by a little bot crawling on my chest. How she got there I would never know. She was too small to crawl out of her berth. The fall alone would have injured her.

She was beeping happily while she playfully hit me every once in a while. I smiled when she stopped to explore a gap in my armor. It tickled but I had to stop from laughing so I didn't knock her off. After a while I decided i wanted to play to so I "attacked" her.

"Roar!" I yelled as I grabbed her and pulled her in between us. She screamed and started laughing.

"Mmmm…" Raindown said turning over. "What's going on here?"

"Look what I found." I said holding a giggling Starlight.

"What shall we do with it?" She said rubbing Starlight's cheek.

"I think we should…squish it!" I said and we started to tickle her. Sparklings have all of their wires and gears exposed so it was easy for us to find ticklish spots.

"Ah hahaha." Star laughed when we stopped.

I kissed her on the head and she cuddled in between us. I then noticed she had grown a foot over night; slag they grow fast!

* * *

We all laid there awhile and talked, Starlight mostly listened and chirped every once in a while, until Star started beeping.

"Bee!" She cried as she sat up.

Raindown and I looked at each other. We both knew who Starlight was talking about, Bumblebee, but why was she talking so early? I needed to ask Red Alert later.

I put Starly on the floor and she must have super crawled to the door, because I turned away for a nano click and she was at the door beeping louder than ever.

"Bee, Hot Shot!" She said pointing to the door.

"Alright hold on." Raindown said picking her up so I could open the door.

When we opened it we saw Bumblebee but he looked scared and he was alone.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Sparklings Day Out

"Bumblebee, where are your parents?" I asked scooping him up.

Their family lived five bunkers away, but it still wasn't safe for a sparkling to crawl around alone, even if it was inside. We let Starlight and Bumblebee touch before we went to see what was wrong. We got there we saw Rocket, Coraline and Hot Shot all looking frantic.

"Oh my Primus, Optimus have you seen…" Coraline said running up to me. "Bumblebee!"

"We found him in front of our bunker." I said handing a now crying Bumblebee to Coraline.

"How in the world did he get there?" Rocket said running up beside her.

"I guess…he started beeping when he came closer to us…then waited?" Raindown said holding a very squirmy Starlight. "Ok I'll let you down." As soon as she was down she went for Hot Shot.

"Hot Shot…" She said hugging Hot Shot's leg.

"Hey Light." He said picking her up.

She looked so small in his arms. She probably looked smaller when I held her, for I was fifty two feet tall while Hot Shot was only ten. Bots said Raindown was dwarfed by me, because she was twelve feet shorter than me. Then there was Rocket and Coraline, talk about height difference. Rocket was forty five and Coraline was twenty nine. I wonder what Starlight and Bumblebee's maximum heights will be?

* * *

Later that afternoon, after another alarm went off, we all gathered at our bunker. The four of us were talking and had our backs turned to Star and Bee. Unknown to us Starlight and Bumblebee had found an unfired bullet and were playing with it. After a few minutes, we heard a loud pop.

"Ahhh!" Both sparklings screamed.

"What the pit?" Rocket said running to them.

Starlit warbled with wide green optics while Bumblebee coughed and backfired.

"Oh Primus," Coraline cried. "Who gave them a bullet?"

"They must have found it on the floor." Raindown said trying to wipe off powder from Starlight and Bumblebee. They kinda looked like Rain and I had when she pulled the prank.

"Someone needs to take them to the showers." I said trying to help.

"I'll do it!" Hot shot said stunning the rest of us.

"O…ok." Coraline said with a stern but confused look. "But remember don't…"

"Turn off the acid wash. I know creator." Hot Shot said cutting her off. Corday smiled and gave him Starlight and Bumblebee.

* * *

Hot Shot's View:

"Ok guy's hold on." I said letting them crawl on my shoulders.I held on to their legs and activated the wheels on my feet.

"Hold on." I said as we took off down the hall.

We raced as fast as I could go passing bots at high speeds; they cursed at me. I laughed at them, and so did Starlight and Bumblebee, until we got to the showers.

"Hot Shot!" They cried, clicked and giggled trying to tell me they wanted to do it again.

"Maybe when we're clean." I said walking them in.

I turned on the water and turned the acid way down. I knew too much would burn them and cause horrible damage. When the showers turned on they looked up at the water raining down on them. I realized that this might have been their first bath in their lives, too bad they won't remember.

Bumblebee pushed Starlight gently on the arm and crawled away. Starlight then bolted after him at her full speed. Since no one was around I figured hey, why not play for a while, so I joined them. After ten minutes, they where clean and worn out, so I decided that we should leave. I picked them up and was about to leave but just as we where about to, a large Autobot named Black Sunshine walked in. He was the meanest of the mean. I always wondered why he wasn't a 'con.

"This isn't a play area." He said in his low bass voice, he red eyes bore into my blue one's. I was scared but I had to act tough.

"I know, we…we where just leaving." I said turning to Starlight and Bumblebee.

I didn't see Black do it, but he must have turned the acid wash on high for Starlight and Bumblebee started screaming bloody murder. I scooped them up and ran as fast as I could to get out of there. They were crying, screaming, and sizzling, and I knew then I needed to get them to Red Alert or Ratchet fast. I powered up my wheels and rushed to the medical bay hopeing I wasn't too late to save them. When we finally got there Star and Bee were screaming louder that I ever heard them scream before.

"RED ALERT, RATCHET, HELP!" I yelled as we entered.

"Hot Shot…what the pit happened!?" Ratchet said turning to me. When he saw them he gasped and grabbed them, put them in the emergency shower and turned the water on full blast.

"I…it was...B… Black Sunshine." I said trying to catch my breath. "We where trying to wash off gun powder a…and he came in and said 'this wasn't a play area' and then he turned on the acid and…and…" I broke down and started to cry. I was worried my brother and Starlit where to injered to be repaired.

"It's ok Hottie." Red said putting an arm around me. "It wasn't your fault. You did every thing you could. Now let me do the rest."

I calmed down long enough to see they where in the shower and looking up into the water like they had earlier. You could barley see them, as if they where walking out of smoke from the battle field. I also noticed they had stopped screaming but you could still hear them crying a little.

Right then an injured bot was wheeled in, had the alarms gone off while we were in the showers? I knew who he was but couldn't put my finger on it until he spoke.

"Nice to see you again," Surefire said looking at me through half closed optics. "How you doin'?"

"Better than you," I said sarcastically. "What happened?"

"The usual, the cons kicked my skid plates, then ripped off my arms and beat me with them." He laughed, which caused him some pain.

"And he's back for more." Red Alert said coming back out from the back room. "Aright Hot Shot, Bumblebee and Starlight are done getting cleaned and Ratchet is patching them up. They should be done in a cycle or so."

"Let me guess, to much acid?" Surefire said.

"Yeah…no thanks to Black." I said walking to the back room to find Ratchet.

I saw Ratchet holding Bumblebee's arm and trying to patch up the hole the acid had made.

"Hold still little bot and it won't hurt." Ratchet said some what calmly. He sounded like he was about to loose his temper, again.

"Oww." Bumblebee said as Ratchet tried to weld again. He was able too after I sat behind Bee and held his other hand.

"There now was that so hard?" he said letting go of Bee.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Black Sunshine

After Ratchet was done with Star, who didn't flinch or cry the whole time, I picked them up and we headed out. We had just rounded the corner when we ran into Him again.

"Well lookie here, it's the young Sire." He said blocking my way.

"Move Black, I need to get these two home." I said avoiding optic contact. This was one guy you really didn't want to mess with.

"That's Captain Black Sunshine to you boy." He yelled grabbing my arm.

"No, no hurt!" Starlit said trying to push his hand off of me.

"Oh I won't." He said taking her arm.

He squeezed my shoulder with his other hand causing me to let go of Starlight and pulled her towards him. She cried as he got a better grip on her arm and held her in the air. Poor femmie was crying in pain and Black just laughed.

"Starry!" Bumblebee cried.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I Shouted as I put Bee down. I was too shocked and worried to noticed they were saying more words than usual.

"Why? I think she likes it." He sneered as he pulled her in once again and kissed her cheek.

"Black…you're a sick…" I said as he pushed me against the wall.

"In battle you have to fight for what you want." He said putting Starlight over his shoulder. Poor thing, for no matter how much she kicked and screamed he wouldn't let go. She was just too small to do any damage, and the same went for me.

"What? Black you're not making any since…oww. Please let her go…" I struggled to say as he pushed me harder against the wall.

As I said this he formed one of his guns and aimed it at my processor.

"What's wrong little bot?" He said with a smile. "Too scared to fight?"

"Hot Shot, Bee!" Starlight screamed as loud as her vocal processor would allow.

"She's calling for you." He sneered.

I would have fought him, but he had me up against a wall, but even if he didn't he would have still crushed me with his grip or worst because of my size and age.

"Black Sunshine…come on…t…this isn't a game." I said weakly.

"Let them go Black!" someone said from behind him.

"And who are you to…" Black said turning allowing me to see who it was, Optimus Prime. "Uhh…sir…I."

"Give me the sparkling and let Hot Shot and his brother go." He said in his, always, calm voice.

"Sir I…"Black tried again.

"NOW!" Prime said revving up. That was the first time I've ever heard Prime lose his temper.

Starlight wimpered with tears running down her cheeks as Prime took her from Black.

"Come on Hot Shot." He said as I picked up Bumblebee. "Your parents are waiting."

* * *

Optimus Prime's view:

For most of the way back no one spoke. A few times I tried to break the silence but Hot Shot kept shying away.

"So…what happened?" I asked trying to break the tension again.

That broke Hot Shot's silence. He stared to tell me every thing from the acid to the run in with Black Sunshine just then.

"Sir I…I don't know what to do." He said sounding like he was on the brink of tears.

I wasn't sure how to answer him. I knew how he felt, for even I was tortured by Black when I was in boot camp. He wasn't the nicest bot but damn did he know how to fight. Unfortunately Sunshine got it into his processor that he was the best at every thing and any new recruit he would torture, but this time he took it a little far.

We arrived at his bunker and Hot Shot was about to open the door but I stopped him.

"Hot Shot," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I guess…just try to avoid Black, no matter what. Okay?"

He gave a slight smile and walked inside, but even I knew that that was impossible. Black Sunshine always found a way to make life miserable.

* * *

When Star and I walked in I nearly fell when Raindown tackled us in a hug.

"There you are." She said squeezing us. "What took so long?"

"I ran into Hot Shot and we walked home." I said purposely leaving out details.

"Ok…descriptive." She said taking Star and gave me a suspicious look.

Starlight snuggled into her arms a cooed happily. I put my arms around them both not knowing this would be the last time the three of us would be together.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Broken Sparks.

Starlight talked about her day with Bumblebee and Hot Shot and how,as she put it met a big meany. We had to help her on some words but other wise she just chatted and chirped away. Even after her story was done and she was in bed she still talked away about every thing and any thing she could think of at the moment. Rain and I could hardly hold back our laughs. Still we where surprized at how well she spoke for her age.

We were finally able to get Starlight to lie down and sleep, but she didn't want to at first because she wanted Bee. We told her that he was sleeping so she finally gave up.

Exhausted, Raindown and I both laid on our berth with our legs hanging off the edge. We laughed and talked quietly for a while and had just kissed goodnight when the alarm went off.

"Mommy!" Star cried sitting up with a start.

"It's ok Starly." Rain said getting up a walking to her. She sat by her and Star climbed on her lap and snuggled up again. Rain held her close and rubbed her helm trying to sooth her.

* * *

We heard a knock on the door and Rocket came in not wanting to wait for us to answer.

"Sir, we have a situation. We need all able Autobots on the field." He said.

We got up and rushed out the door to follow him. We saw him back at his bunker and he and Coraline where saying bye to Hot Shot and Bee. I think Bumblebee must have just woken up because, even when he started beeping, he barely lifted his head off Hot Shot's shoulder.

"Hi." Starlight said sleepily as Rain gave her to Hottie.

"Be careful." Hot Shot said as we took off.

* * *

When we got to the field we could see a whole on slot of bots coming up fast.

"Decepticons, attack!" the bot in front of the mass shouted. I knew that voice all too well, Megatron. At this they started to charge at us, even though they were a hundred yards from us.

'Decepticons huh? The name is suiting.' I thought to myself as I put my battle mask down.

"Autobots be ready for any thing." I yelled. "And only kill if you need to." I added as everyone formed their guns and started to run at the hoard.

Shots rang out into the night and bombs light up the sky making it look like day time. While I was distracted by the strange new sights of war a con come up behind me. Lucky for me he wasn't very quiet and I was able to disarm him easily. I turned around in time to see a comrade in trouble and shot the con in the back. Besides some sneak attacks the battle was fine, that is until he showed up again.

"Hello Optimus." Megatron said hitting me from behind.

I tried to get back up but he kicked me in the stomach and I fell back down.

"Long time no see." He said picking me up and throwing me. "And I hear you have a little family, how sweet. Too bad I have to kill them, along with the rest of the Autobots."

He came up to me and put his foot on my chest plate and pushed down, hard.

"Grra..." I cried and he aimed his gun at my head. I shut my optics off and prepared for the worst. A shot rang out but I wasn't offline and I heard Megatron cry out.

"Get off Deceptiscum." Rocket said taking aim again.

Another shot rang out but this time it was from Megatron. He had shot Rocket in a fatal point, right in the processor. I watched in horror as Rocket fell to the ground and off lined.

"Well that takes care…Uff" Megatron cried as I shot him in the midsection.

"Why Megatron?" I said getting up and shaking in anger. "He had a family!"

"Good, more to kill." He sneered and took aim at me again. I glared back at him

I was able to get out of the way and hide under a fallen piece of metal.

'I'm sorry Rocket. I swear I will avenge you.' I said in my mind.

I got up and fired a missile which hit my brother in the shoulder.

"Gaaa," He yelled as he fell to his knees.

When I looked again I saw that his arm had been shot off and Energon was spilling every where.

"You'll pay Prime." He said putting his hand to his temple. "Decepticons retreat."

'That coward...' I thought to myself as I watched him transform and fly off. I was in no condition to chase after him.

After all the cons had left the field, I ran back up to Rocket. I lifted his head, which was half gone and held him in my arms.

"Rocket,*sigh*, how am I going to tell them?" I said as I cradled him as if he were Starlight or Bumblebee. I looked away from him and let tears roll down my cheeks.

I wiped the tears away and picked him up and carried him back to the base and proceeded to the dead room. This would be the room where Coraline, Raindown, Hot Shot, the sparklings, and I would say good bye to him before being melted down. Even if his processor was practily gone, some of the information he had, 'cons could use it.

* * *

When I set him on the table I couldn't help but go through my memory banks. I went back to when we were kids, we would always lay by each other at night when our parents were too busy and had us stay at their office. We would talk about nothing until we fell asleep. As I walked out and back to our bunkers I found another memory that almost put me over the edge again. It was when we were five stellar cycles old and we had put clear oil on the floor of the base. We had laughed at everyone that fell until my Sire was the bot that fell. We had to clean the whole base for a month.  
When I got to Rocket's bunker I could hear the three of them laughing and running around, so much for trying to settle them down for the night. I opened the door and saw Bee and Star crawling around and making noises like a plane.

"Hot Shot," I said looking at the floor. "Where is your creator?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: It's All Over But The Crying.

"Sorry what sir?" Hot Shot said stopping and picking up the two younglings.

"Where is your creator?" I asked again still not giving any optic contact. I wasn't sure if I could hold together if I did.

"Not home yet. Why is something wrong?" he said walking up to me and handing me a giggling Starlight. That's where I noticed that Raindown wasn't home yet either. She was usually home first and feeding Starlight.

"Sir, Optimus!" I heard some one call from the hall. "Sir…we…we need to talk. Y…you too Hot Shot." Ratchet gasped for air once he reached us. But something was off. Ratchet was in charge of helping the injured or get the off lined to the dead room where bots would say goodbye after a battle. So why was he here?

"No…" I said realizing what was happening. "Hot Shot…c…come on." I hoped I was wrong about this terrable feeling.

"But what about…" Hot Shot started.

"Arcee is on her way to spark sit." Ratchet interrupted and lightly pushed him forward.

* * *

Starlight clicked and reached for me from Arcee's arms confused by why I was leaving and who this strange new femme was.

"Sorry sweet spark, I'll be back." I sighed kissing her processor before leaving with Ratchet and Hot Shot.

We where walking towards the dead room when it finally hit Hot Shot that some thing was seriously wrong.

"No…no Optimus please no!" He said grabbing my arm. "Not this, no!" The poor youngling looked like he was about to lose it.

"Hot Shot I'm so sorry about your sire." I sighed feeling tears come once more. "I…it was Megatron."

"NO IT"S NOT TRUE!" He said running forward and ahead of us. "YOU"RE LYING!"

I was still wondering why I was called down. Was it because of Rocket or…no where is it ? My ring…it's gone. But the rings only came off when…

"Raindown!" I whispered.

I ran after the poor mech into the room and found over one hundred fallen comrades, three of which we knew.

"NO!" Hot Shot cried knelling in-between the two beds that held his parents.

"No…Raindown…NO!" I cried knelling by my bonded. She was the worst of the three. She looked as if a bomb had fallen right on to her and Coraline looked like she'd been with her for she had the same burn marks.

'Why Raindown? How?' I thought taking her hand and holding it up to my forehead as I cried. 'Who love, who did this?' I put her hand back over her chest and noticed something in her broken hand. Her ring. The one I'd given her when we bonded. The one that would only fall off when one died.

I couldn't hold it any longer and cried along side Hot Shot. I cried for all three but more for the future of our sparklings. I cried for all those that were lost and for those that lost someone. A lover, a bonded , a son, a daughter, a sire or creator, or maybe some combination of them, all by the hand of my brother. I swore then and there I would bring him down and stop this madness once and for all.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: I'll Watch Over You

I held her in my arms one last time squeezing her in a tight embrace not wanting to ever let go. I kissed her forehead and had to lay her back down so I wouldn't damage any useful parts she still had for Ratchet to use. Once I put her arms across her chest, I turned away and pulled the distort youngling to my right into my arms.

"Why…" He whispered tears still flowing down his face. "Why did this happen? Why did they leave me?"

"Don't blame them Hot Shot…it's the fraggin' 'cons fault." I said starting to cry again. I held him close to me as he continued to cry loudly. I was angry that his parents had been taken away. I was angry that Raindown had been taken.

We sat like that until Ratchet came in and told us that he needed some spare parts and didn't want us to know that some might come for our loved ones. We had no choice but to leave and mourn them another time.

"No! Please!" Hot Shot cried not wanting to leave. "Please don't!" It was hard for him to understand, but do to the war parts were in short supply.

"Shhh… Hot Shot please stay calm." I said but he pushed me away and continued on.

"Optimus I need you to hold him." Ratchet called over Hot Shot's cries. "I need to sedate him."

I took his hands and held them behind his back but he continued to struggle and I was loosing my grip. He was stronger than he looked. Luckily Ratchet got the shot into his arm before he completely escaped and was down with in a few clicks.

"Go on now." Ratchet said as I picked up Hot Shot. "And don't leave Hot Shot alone with Bumblebee tonight."

"I won't. I wasn't planning on it any way." I said giving him my best smile I could before walking out the door.

* * *

"Kids are asleep." Arcee said helping me lay Hot Shot on my bed. "Prime, I'm so sorry about Raindown. If you ever need anything I'm just a few doors down."

"Thank you Arcee. We'll be fine." I said not really sure if we truly would be.

After she left I went over to see the sparklings who where cuddled together peacefully sleeping. Bee had his arms around Starlight's arm and she was sucking her thumb and twitching her foot every so often just like her creator use to do. They'd grown at least a foot in the last week and it just reminded me how much Raindown was going to miss. I hope they will always be friends and not split like Megatron and I did.

I stroked Starlight's cheek and she stretched a little causing Bumblebee to squeak in his sleep. I smiled and stroked his helm relaxing him and lolling him back into recharge.

I turned around and looked at Hot Shot who was in a restless fit. I knew if Ratchet hadn't given him that sedative he'd be a wake and throwing a fit instead of sleeping in a fit. I knew I should have asked Ratchet for something to help me sleep but I didn't and I really wanted to stay up and watch everyone to make sure they would be safe. As I though of this while stroking Hot Shot's helm I decided that he and Bee would live with us until Hot Shot was old enough to care for his brother. Even if Hot Shot didn't want to.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ug, sorry this took so long. my muse isn't really wanting to do this st****ory, but i already wrote everything in a book. Unfortunatly it wants to change somethings but gets stuck at weird places. So if this chapter sucks I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Reminders hurt

I didn't sleep that night. I was too concerned about Hot Shot and I didn't want to take my optics off of him. I my boredom I started to watch my sparkling as she and Bumblebee kicked and wiggled around. I wondered if they knew or felt their parents sparks go out. I sighed and sat on the edge of her berth watching her, hoping she wouldn't feel the pain of her creators spark going out like I did. I knew of the conection between sparklings and their parents and how some could feel their pain. I know I could feel Starlit's feelings at time in my spark.

Starlight cooed in her sleep and Bee rolled over and put his hand over her face. It was the cutest thing and it reminded me I had to raise them on my own. I was alone to raise these two sparklings, Hot Shot and be the leader of the Autobots. I started to worry I couldn't do both.

I worried Starlight would have to go into foster care all because of my job. Then I remembered all the help I had around me. Jazz would be more than happy to spark-sit on his time off and if he couldn't Arcee could do it. Both bots loved sparkings. Prowl would help tech them tactics when they got older and I could help with weapons training. I had more bots then I could count that could help me when and if I needed them.

* * *

I watched my younglings sleep a little longer. I stroked my Starlight's cheek making her stretch and causing bumblebee to squawk in his sleep. He relaxed and wrapped his arms back around her and Starlight stuck her thumb in her mouth and sucked it. I laughed and hoped they would never stop being friends.

I also hoped that Hot Shot would get better and be able to take care of Bumblebee. I was only their care taker until he turned fifteen then I had no say over him or his younger brother unless he gave Bee up. Though I hoped they would stay together and be a true family.

* * *

**well there you have it. please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 13

UUUGGGH! My story from the book I started sucks! That's why it's taking so long cause i need to change it and up date it from when i wrote it. Any way injoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Surprises.

The first to wake up was my little sparkling. She yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing her pretty green optics that mimicked her creators. Primus she looked so much like Raindown. I wondered if she'd have her light green armor or if she's have my red.

"Sire?" She said in a groggy voice as she looked at me with dim, tired optics.

"Hey Starry," I said getting up and picked her up off her birth. "How're you doing little one?" she looked at me with a confused look and chirped at me.

"Does not compute." She said.

"What?" I whispered from the shock of her saying this. They weren't supposed to say that for…two more months! She was only five mounths! Then again they weren't supposed to start talk until four weeks, but here we are.

Bumblebee woke up not long after this and clicked up at me and held his hands up wanting to be held too. While I held the two groggy sparklings I talked to them telling them that Hot Shot and Bee would be living here with us. They instantly where wide awake and looking at me with big smiles and bright optics. Their happy clicks, squeals and chirps woke up a very grumpy Hot Shot.

"Ow…my head…" He wined. "What happened…where…where am I?"

"Hot Shot!" The two sparklings cried in unison and tried to wiggle out of my arms. Before they could, I got a better hold on them and brought them over to my berth where Hot Shot had been sleeping.

"Where creator?" Bumblebee asked his brother as I handed him over. Hot Shot looked at me hoping I would have the answer. I thought for a moment but decided the truth would be best.

"Starlight, Bumblebee, we need to talk to you about something ok?" I sighed and cuddled my daughter closer to my chest as tears started to come to my optics once more. I held them back best I could. "Your creators are…they aren't coming back. Neither is your sire Bee." Both sparklings looked at me and chirped questionably.

"They…went to the Well of Allsparks." I sobbed letting the tears come down. "They're...offline sweet sparks." Both looked scared and confused; they cuddled closer to us and started to cry, small sobs coming from our chassis.

"Shhh…its ok." Hot Shot said shakily holding Bee closer. "Megatron will pay for this…"

"Hot Shot, now's not the time for this. Besides you know revenge isn't the answer, it only leads to more death and destruction which is not what we need."

"But sir…"

"No!" I shouted startling all three of them and creating an awkward silence. "Look…I didn't mean to yell but I've seen what it can do. It's not the answer, it's the reason we're in this pit for shaken war in the first place. Please…"

"Who Megatwan?" Starlight asked patting my arm.

"He's my…" I wanted to tell her he was my brother but that might confuse her. "Our enemy. He isn't a nice mech and is the one who hurt your creator and Hot Shot and Bee's parents." She started crying once more but this time Bumblebee reached out and patted her arm gently.

"Sir…where…" Hot Shot started but I cut him off by taking hold of his hand.

"Don't call me sir right now Hottie. You can call me sire if you like but if you'd rather call me Optimus. And as for where you will stay, I have two more berths on the way to be fitted into this bunker."

He smiled and wrapped his free arm around me, silently thanking me for every thing.

* * *

Ok there you go! we will move on from Primes room next chapter but for now please review!


	15. Chapter 14

The looong awaited chapter! I'm so sorry guys! I am going to do a few time skips for the next couple chapters. This chapter is about a five year time skip.

* * *

Optimus Primes view:

Five stellar cycles. It has been five stellar cycles now since my little Starlight was born. She's grown into quite the spunky little femmie, very similar to how her creator was when she was he age. Her coloring was similar to her creators as well, aquamarine, though she had the same color of blue as me for her trim. Bumblebee had also grown quite a bit. His coloring was yellow and black. I wasn't quite sure where those colors came from. Starlight was now tall enough to peer over my desk that came up to my waist while little Bee could just barley peer over it if he stood on the tip of his peds. I wonder if he will always be shorter.

Both of them were inseparable still but had become quite the pranksters. She and Bumblebee are currently in the corner of my new office for playing a prank that caused our new tactician Prowl's processor to lock up. Neither one of them where to look away from the corner of the wall until I could come up with a good punishment.

"Sire I'm sorry, I didn't think it would make him lock up." Starlight said sadly. I knew she truly was but she still had to be punished.

"Jazz said it was funny." Bumblebee mumbled. I glared down at the young mech. Of course Jazz did, at least up until Prowl locked up.

"Be glade I'm the one giving you the punishment and not Ratchet." I watched as both of them stiffened and cringed at the thought. The medics temper wasn't one to mess with.

"So…what do we have to do?" Starlight asked.

"Well you're going to have to help by taking over Prowl's tasks for a while." I sighed. "And that doesn't mean you get to go out into the battle field." Both whined at that. Now that they were older, they wanted desperately to help out with the war effort. I was of course saddened by this but what choice was there? One day they would go out into the field and it would be out of my control. "The three of you will be gathering reports and writing a few as well."

"Three?" both bots asked.

"Tha's right. You two an' me." Jazz said from my offices door way. "We'll be gettin' Prowler's reports for 'im and doing a few, well they ones that we can any way." He shrugged.

Both young bots seemed to enjoy the fact that they were going to hang out with Jazz for the day but I had told him repeatedly that this wasn't supposed to be fun. I knew thought that Jazz would try to disobey and do it anyway.

"You two may move now." I said as I stood up from my desk. "Jazz, here's the list of bots you need to meet and reports you need." I handed him the data pad. "Have fun."

* * *

Starlight's view:

Bee and I followed Jazz down the long halls of the base. This place apparently had gotten a lot bigger. Sire told it was just a small bunker not too long ago, but now it's practically a small city. At the center of the base is all off the living quarters while the outside was all of the military type things. Honestly I never really quite understood everything that went on.

"Hey Ratchet." I froze at the name and looked up to see Jazz was talking to the red and white mech. Ratchet looked mad, though that was usual.

"The frac to you want Jazz? I'm busy trying to wake Prowl up." He yelled.

"Ay just need the reports…"

"You'll get the reports when you get them now scram!" Ratchet turned and left. No wonder everyone was scared of Ratchet.

"'Ight so…next is Black Sunshine on the gun inventory." Jazz said to himself. Bumblebee and I looked at each other. We hated Black and really didn't want to see him. Who knows what he would do to us.

"Jazz, do we have to?" I asked. "He…doesn't seem to like us."

"He doesn't like anyone. Don't worry, I got cha." Jazz smiled. I smiled back. I trusted Jazz but I wasn't going to turn my back on Black.

"Knock knock." Jazz said cheerfully as he knocked on the door to the armory. I could never understand or figure out why he was so cheerful but I liked him for it. The door made a clicking noise and a hissing sound as it opened to revile a huge darkly colored mech with red optics.

"What?" Black said gruffly. How was he not a 'Con?

"Hey, got those inventory reports?" Jazz asked. Though I noticed Black Sunshine wasn't looking at Jazz but at us. I moved closer to Jazz as did Bee.

"You sure you want those with these two around?" Black growled. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and felt Bee shiver slightly.

"OP's orders. They're my shadows for the day. So, got'em?" Jazz said, blowing off his obvious annoy-meant of us.

"Tsk…" he stepped back into the room to retrieve the reports. Bee and I peeked in to see rows upon rows of guns, ammo and other strange weapons.

"Wow…" we both said in amazement.

"Cool huh? Maybe one day one o' you two will run the weapons depot huh?" Jazz smiled.

"Quite you gocking! Here's you slagging report." Black growled and shoved the report into Jazz's chest plate. He then slammed the door.

"Well…that covers that…" Jazz sighed. "Moving on!"

* * *

Sorry if it was short and all. Writers block kinda sucks


	16. Chapter 15

Ok, so major writers block but I think I got this chapter down ^^ Another time skip, maybe about four years later so our little Sparklings are about nine. **Warning!** If you don't like reading about sex talks don't read! Flamers will be burned at the stake!

* * *

Starlight's view:

Since that day that we shadowed Jazz, I now knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to be…ok I lied I don't know what I want to be but I do want to help with the war effort. Maybe a fighter like Hot Shot, or a spy like Prowl and Jazz or maybe someday I would be leader of the autobots!

"Starlight!" Ratchet called from the front of the large class room, making me and Bee, who was next to me, jump. Oh, did I mention all young bots where called in into this room for a special presentation? The room had two to a table, three rows wide and at least seven rows long. Bee and I had chosen to sit together smack in the middle of the room. Why we did this, who knows because now all optics were on us. I also noted that Hot Shot was here as well but to the left and further back and sitting with a mech I was unfamiliar with. No idea what we were here for yet though, Ratchet kept going on and on about medical stuff. One thing for sure, I didn't want to be a medi-bot. "Are you even listening?!" The red mech glared.

"Of course I am!" I crossed my arms over my chest plate. He just rolled his optics and mumbled something about stupid young bots. "Now, as I was saying, does anyone know how Sparklings are made?" everyone immediately looked up at Ratchet with wide optics. Oh Primus…this is about interfacing. Not a good time to be sitting by your best mech friend.

"No one? Why does that not surprise me…" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose as a screen started to come down behind him. "Red Alert! Lights!" he called to the back of the room and the lights went down. I'd heard Red Alert was going to be made the director of security but right now was under Ratchet's wing as an assistant. Poor bot. Once the lights were out, the projector from the ceiling started up and a really old movie started playing. The title came up and my spark sank, _Interfacing: What you should know_. I saw Bumblebee sink lower into his chair and I left my helm fall to my desk.

The video showed everything…and I meant everything. From the process of interfacing (of course it wasn't actually showing real bots), the process that goes on inside the pod and of course the birthing process. I felt like purging my tanks all over the table. Once it was over the screen went up and the lights went back on. I looked around and saw I wasn't the only one grossed out and a bit confused.

"Now, by the looks on all of your face plates you seem confused." Ratchet said as he rummaged under the desk up front and pulled out a few things. One looked like a giant tube with wires, an awkward cod piece and a few other things that I didn't know what they were. "Now then, this," he said putting a hand on the tube thingy. "Is a pod. Anyone know what it does?" Silence. "Ugh…a pod is where a sparkling grows. "The process you just saw!?" he seemed angry but soon clamed down a bit. "Now, when a mech and femme interface, a small chip is created within the femme. That chip is taken out and placed into the pod. In the pod, there is a tiny protoform in which the chip is put into. The pod is placed into a femme's lower abdominal plating to keep it safe. The protoform will start to take in all of these wires and from a healthy sparkling." He said as he demonstrated a bit. "Every pod is specially made by experienced medical bots, like myself. So, if any 'bot does want to have a sparkling, they need to let me know so the chip has a place to go and doesn't die." He finished up.

I got it now but what were the other things? I didn't dare ask.

"Now this," he said holding up the weird cod piece. "Is a condom." Oh Primus… "A mech will wear it on his spike so as to not impregnate a femme." Ratchet said as he set it down. I wanted to just die right there, I could tell Bee did too. He went over a few other things like the femme condom and some kind of birth control stuff but I wasn't able to focus. I was embarrassed and mortified. Couldn't he have at least have mechs and femmies in two different rooms?! Oh well…

"…And that is all. Any questions come talk to me at the medical bay or Red Alert." He said and everybody got up and left as one big mass group.

Bumblebee and I walked awkwardly back to our apartment. Neither of us said anything to one another, even after we walked in and sat on our beds in our shared room.

"So…" Bumblebee said while looking up at the ceiling. "Want to play tag?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's not like anything is going to change between us right? So why worry about…that stuff? For pit sake we're only nine stellarcycles! We have plenty of stellarcycles left before we can or even want to do that." He smiled his big goofy grin. He had a point…

"Yeah…you're right." I said as I sneakily grabbed my pillow. "We're just sparklings after all." I smirked.

"Sparklings?! I'm so not a Spark…oof!" I hit him in the helm with the pillow while he was distracted. "No fair!" he called but I was already out of the room and in the living space, laughing all the way. I turned back to see he had his pillow in his hand. I caught him off guard and his him in the chase, but that gave him an opening to hit me in the helm. We both laughed and continued our little play fight until the door opened. We stopped and looked to see who it was.

"Hey! Who said you could have fun without me!?" Hot Shot smirked as he walked in. Both Bee and I smiled and attacked him. Who cares about what happens in the future? Bee's right, we should live for the now!


End file.
